Please, Remember Me
by voza valliere
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, seorang murid baru di Konoha High. Di hari pertamanya sekolah ia sudah harus menangis gara-gara Sasuke. bagaimana ia akan menjalani hari-harinya di sekolah? aduh, bad summary. langsung baca aja. SasuHina/OOC,typo,klise/T. RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Fic ke dua saya, eerrr, bukan kedua sih sebenernya, entahlah ini fic yang keberapa. Saya buat ini secara dadakan karena ilham itu tiba-tiba muncul (?)

masih butuh bimbingan dari senpai-tachi semuaa

Langsung baca aja yaak..

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha x Hinata Hyuuga

Warning : typo, gaje, klise dll

Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang berjalan memasuki pintu gerbang sekolah barunya. Ia menggenggam tali selempang tasnya dengan erat karena gugup. Gadis dengan poni rata dan berwajah manis itu terus menundukkan wajahnya. Hyuuga Hinata. Ia terlambat di hari pertama sekolahnya. Tak mau membuang banyak waktu lagi, gadis itu segera memasuki gedung sekolah dan mencari kelas XI-A yang telah diberitahukan ibu kepala sekolah saat ia mengambil perlengkapan sekolahnya 3 hari yang lalu. Di ujung lorong lantai empat, ia berhenti dan menghadap pintu yang di atasnya terpampang nama kelasnya. Ia menghirup mafas panjang sebelum akhirnya ia membuka pintu geser setelah mengucapkan salam.

"Go-gomennasai sensei. Sa-saya terlambat."

Suara lembut dari Hinata sanggup menghentikan setiap aktivitas para penghuni kelas. Seorang guru dengan rambut perak melawan gravitasi tersenyum di balik maskernya. Senyum itu mengandung arti kebahagiaan karena ada yang lebih terlambat daripada dirinya yang notabene sering terlambat.

"Ah ya. Tidak apa-apa. Apa kau murid baru itu?" Tanya guru yang kita ketahui bernama Hatake Kakashi dengan penuh wibawa (?).

"Ha-hai." Jawab Hinata cepat.

"Baiklah. Nah, anak-anak. Ini teman baru kalian yang baru bisa masuk hari ini. Silakan perkenalkan dirimu." Kakashi-sensei memberikan waktu pada Hinata untuk memperkenalkan diri sedangkan ia duduk di pinggiran meja sambil membaca sebuah buku bersampul orange yang sedikit mencurigakan.

"O-ohayou minnasan. Watashi wa Hyuuga Hinata desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Hinata membungkukkan badannya di akhir perkenalan.

"Hyuuga Hinata-san pindahan dari mana?" Pertanyaan langsung terlontar dari seorang gadis bercepol dua ketika Hinata kembali menegakkan badannya.

"Da-dari Ottogakure." Jawab Hinata.

"Apa Hinata-chan sudah punya pacar?" Pertanyaan lain datang dari seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang membuat suasana kelas menjadi ribut. Pertanyaan itu membuat Hinata merona. Melihat gelagat Hinata yang seperti itu, membuat Naruto -nama pemuda itu- menyengir lebar. "Belum ya? Hehe.."

"Dasar Naruto!" Teman baik Naruto yang bernama Kiba hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah absurb sahabatnya.

"Sensei rasa cukup sekian saja perkenalannya. Bisa dilanjutkan nanti saat jam istirahat. Nah, Hinata kau duduk saja di-" Kakashi-sensei mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas dan tampak hanya ada satu kursi yang kosong. "Sepertinya kita kekurangan kursi. Lee dan Chouji, bisa kalian ambil meja dan kursi di ruang peralatan?"

"Hai sensei" sahut Lee dan Chouji bersamaan. Mereka berdua pun segera keluar kelas.

"Untuk sementara kau bisa duduk di sana selagi menunggu mereka mengambilkan kursi untukmu."

"Baik sensei." Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi nomor 3 dekat jendela. Di kursi itu ada sebuah tas hitam yang tergeletak. Sekarang ia paham apa yang dimaksud sensei dengan kekurangan kursi.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, kau duduk di kursinya Teme. Hati-hati ya, kalau dia datang, pasti akan mengamuk." Ujar Naruto yang duduk tepat disampingnya.

BLETAK!

"Baka! Jangan membuatnya takut!" Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang baru saja menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Sakit Ino-chan."

"Salahmu sendiri. Jangan dengarkan dia ya Hinata. Kalau Sasuke mengamuk serahkan saja padaku. Oh ya namaku Ino Yamanaka dan si bodoh ini Naruto." Gadis berambut pirang itu tersenyum manis.

"I-iya. Salam kenal Ino-san, Naruto-san." Jawab HInata dengan tersenyum. Tapi dalam hati ia was-was dengan pernyataan Naruto bahwa seseorang bernama Sasuke akan mengamuk dan secara tidak langsung pernyataan itu didukung oleh Ino. Tolong, Hinata tidak mau dibenci di hari pertamanya sekolah.

BEBERAPA MENIT YANG LALU

Tampak seorang pemuda baru saja keluar dari kelasnya dengan terburu-buru. Padahal pelajaran pertama baru saja dimulai sekitar setengah jam lalu. Pemuda tampan itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Dia seorang murid kelas XI yang juga menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS. Saat ia menuruni tangga untuk menuju ruang OSIS, mata kelamnya menangkap sesosok gadis yang baru saja memasuki gerbang utama. Sebagai seorang ketua OSIS yang terkenal dengan kedisplinannya -Selain ketampanannya- tentu tidak ingin kejadian ini terjadi. Namun karena ia sedang terburu-buru ia hanya mendecih kesal.

"Tch! Kemana para komite kedisplinan itu?"

Masih dengan langkah terburu-buru, Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruang OSIS untuk mengambil kacamatanya yang tadi pagi tertinggal. Sesampainya di ruang OSIS, Sasuke segera menuju mejanya dan mengambil kacamatanya. Tidak mau berlama-lama, ia langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan langkah lebar untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

GREEK!

Suara pintu digeser terdengar di telinga para penghuni kelas XI-A. Semua mata mengarah pada seorang pemuda yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS yang baru saja membuka pintu. Para gadis menatap kagum pada sosok yang memang memiliki ketampanan di atas rata-rata ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke melangkah masuk dan berniat menuju bangkunya sebelum melihat ada seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tengah duduk manis di bangkunya sambil mencatat materi.

"Sensei! Siapa dia?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit kesal.

"Ah, dia murid pindahan. Karena kita kekurangan kursi jadi kusuruh dia duduk di bangkumu untuk sementara sampai Lee dan Chouji kembali. Paling sebentar lagi mereka-"

"Sensei, ini meja dan kursinya." Seru Lee. Ia masuk dengan disusul Chouji.

"Hn. Letakkan di sana. Di balakang Naruto." Perintah Kakashi.

"Baik!"

Selagi Lee dan Chouji membawa meja kursi ke tempat yang diperintahkan Kakashi, Sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang masih berkutat dengan catatannya. Saat tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, ia berhenti dengan mata sedikit melebar karena terkejut. Ia kembali melangkah dengan cepat dan menggebrak mejanya sedikit keras sehingga membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget. Tidak hanya Hinata, tapi semua yang ada di kelas itu juga terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hime?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada suara yang sedikit keras. Tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke, kini semua murid terutama perempuan tengah menatapnya tidak percaya. Bagaimana tidak terkejut jika baru saja pemuda yang mereka cap sebagai pangeran sekolah telah menyebut seorang gadis dengan sebutan 'hime'. Satu pertanyaan muncul di benak mereka. 'Apa hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata?' Sedangkan Hinata hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan polos.

"Hime? A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hinata lirih dengan memandang Sasuke takut-takut. Mendengar pertanyaan dari Hinata membuat Sasuke sedikit tercekat. Ia menghela napas untuk meredam emosinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Hyuuga Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke lagi tapi kali ini dengan tenang. Ia menatap Hinata tajam.

"A-aku murid baru disini." Jawab Hinata. Tapi sayangnya bukan itu jawaban yang ingin didengar Sasuke. "A-ano.. Kalau boleh tau, kau siapa?"

"Kau pasti bercanda." Gumam Sasuke lirih jadi hanya Hinata yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Go-gomen ne.. Ah! A-apa kau Sa-Sa-Sasake-san?" Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Jangan main-main denganku Hinata. Siapa yang kau panggil Sasake, hah?!" Bentak Sasuke.

"Hei hei Sasuke! Hentikan! Jangan membentak seorang gadis seperti itu. Kau ini tidak gentle sama sekali." Kakashi menghampiri mereka berdua berniat untuk menghentikan Sasuke yang sepertinya mulai bersikap kasar.

"Tch! Terserah!" Sssuke memalingkan wajahnya dari Kakashi-sensei. Tidak hanya Kakashi-sensei yang dibuat kesal oleh ulah Sasuke. Beberapa siswa juga merasakan hal yang sama. Namun mereka tidak berani berbuat apa-apa selain menatap iba pada Hinata.

"Go-gomen-nasai Sa-Sasuke-san.. Hiks." Hinata mulai terisak. Ia tidak berani menatap Sasuke. Seingatnya, baru pertama kali ini ada orang yang membentaknya apalagi di depan umum. Sasuke sedikit tersentak ketika melihat Hinata menangis.

"Dasar cengeng!" Sasuke mengambil tas hitamnya dan melemparkannya pada kursi yang baru saja diletakkan oleh Lee. Seharusnya kursi itu diperuntukkan untuk Hinata tapi kini diduduki oleh Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei menepuk puncak kepala Hinata dan kembali ke depan kelas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto khawatir sambil menyodorkan sapu tangannya. Hinata mengambil sapu tangan itu dan mengangguk.

"A-ariga-tou.. Hiks Naruto-san."

"Kau keterlaluan Teme! Membuat seorang gadis semanis Hinata menangis seperti itu. Wajar kan dia tidak tahu namamu. Dia kan murid baru." Omel Naruto.

"Menurutmu dia tidak tahu namaku? Tch! Kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa!" Balas Sasuke kesal.

"Terserah kau sajalah Teme. Tapi sikapmu yang seperti tadi tidak bisa aku terima." Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kakashi-sensei yang masih mengajar.

Sasuke terdiam, tidak memperdulikan pelajaran yang disampaikan oleh Kakashi. Ia mencerna kata-kata Naruto. Sikapnya tadi pada Hinata memang sedikit keterlaluan. Tapi menurutnya tidak semua merupakan kesalahannya. Hinata juga bersalah! Apa maksudnya gadis itu memanggilnya Sasake? dan yang lebih penting kenapa gadis itu disini? Sasuke menatap Hinata yang tampak kembali serius menyalin catatan dari papan tulis ke bukunya.

"Murid baru ya? Tch!"

"Nah anak-anak, pelajaran kita cukup sekian. Kalian boleh istirahat." Ujar Kakashi sambil menata bukunya lalu keluar kelas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan?" Tanya Ino segera menghampiri Hinata setelah Kakashi keluar. Tenten juga ikut mendekat pada Hinata.

"I-iya."

"Sasuke benar-benar kejam." Gerutu Tenten tapi tentu saja dengan suara lirih karena Sasuke masih duduk di bangkunya. " Tapi tapi.. tadi aku mendengar Sasuke-kun memanggilmu hime. Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Tenten.

"Eee.. Entahlah. Aku tidak tau." Jawab Hinata.

"Ya sudahlah. Lupakan saja kejadian tadi. Dia memang aneh. Ayo keluar." Ino mengajak Tenten dan Hinata keluar kelas. Ketiga gadis itu tidak menyadari kalau dari tadi Sasuke terus memperhatikan mereka sampai mereka menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Ada apa denganmu Hime?" Gumam Sasuke lirih. Ia menunduk dengan raut wajah terluka.

.

.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore dan bel tanda sekolah sudah selesai, berbunyi. Semua siswa segera berebut untuk keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing. Ada yang langsung pulang dan ada juga yang masih harus mengikuti kegiatan klub. Hinata dan kedua teman barunya -Ino dan Tenten- juga baru saja keluar dari kelas.

"Ne, aku harus latihan." Ujar Tenten.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kau duluan saja, biar aku yang menemani Hinata-chan ke gerbang depan."

"Baiklah. Aku duluan yaa." Tenten segera berlari meninggalkan Ino dan Hinata.

"Ayo Hinata." Ino menarik tangan Hinata tapi Hinata sama sekali tidak bergerak. "Hinata? Ada a- Eh?! Kau?!" Ino berseru karena terkejut begitu mengetahui siapa yang menahan Hinata.

"Hn. Lepaskan dia." Kata seorang pemuda berambut seperti pantat ayam dengan dingin. Sedangkan Hinata sudah merasa ketakutan karena Sasuke memegang tangannya dengan kuat seolah tidak ingin melepasnya.

"Apa-apaan sikapmu itu Sasuke? Kau membuat Hinata-chan takut. Sebaiknya kau yang melepaskannya. Kami mau pulang!"

Sasuke memang salah satu pemuda yang diincar di Konoha High tapi bukan berarti semua gadis tunduk padanya. Salah satunya Ino. Bisa dibilang, Ino adalah orang yang berani menentang Sasuke dan tentunya Sasuke tidak menyukai itu meskipun dia dan Ino adalah teman dari Junior High bersama Naruto juga.

"Sai, urus pacarmu!" Perintah Sasuke pada seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang sedari tadi bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya.

"Haah.. Baiklah sepupu. Jadi kau membutuhkan bantuanku hanya untuk ini?" Pemuda bernama lengkap Uchiha Sai itu mendekati Ino dan melepaskan tangannya pada Hinata.

"Kenapa kau membelanya Sai?! Menyebalkan!" Seru Ino karena kesal.

"Karena dia sepupuku. Sudahlah Ino-chan, kita kencan saja yuk." Sai menarik Ino untuk menjauh dari Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Awas kau Sasuke! Kau akan tau akibatnya jika membuat Hinata-chan terluka!" Ino sempat berteriak ketika mereka akan berbelok menuruni tangga.

"Pengganggu sudah pergi. Ikut aku." Sasuke menarik Hinata tapi gadis itu melawan.

"Ti-tidak mau." Cicit Hinata. Butuh keberanian yang besar untuk melawan ketua OSIS ini.

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk menolak! Atau aku akan-"

"A-atau apa? Ku-kumohon jangan seenaknya." Kini Hinata menatap pemuda itu tajam. Meskipun dari luar ia terlihat seperti gadis lemah yang menyedihkan tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain bersikap seenaknya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata meringis kesakitan karena punggungnya menabrak dinding akibat dorongan Sasuke. Sekali lagi Sasuke menatap Hinata penuh emosi. Sasuke adalah tipikal orang yang tidak suka dilawan dan dia tidak akan pernah mengalah. Dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Yah, itulah Uchiha.

"Kau membuat kesalahan besar, Hime." Ujar Sasuke dingin. Ia mengurung Hinata dengan menempelkan lengan kanannya pada dinding sedangkan tangan kirinya mengangkat dagu Hinata agar gadis itu menatapnya.

"To-tolong lepaskan!"

"Hn? Tidak semudah itu. Kau mau tahu kesalahan terbesarmu?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Hinata tepat di depan Sasuke dan membuat pemuda itu terkejut.

Untung untuk Sasuke, tapi tidak untuk Hinata. Lorong dimana mereka berada sekarang sangat sepi. Lorong itu memang lorong yang paling cepat sepi jika jam sekolah telah usai karena terletak di lantai empat yang merupakan lantai paling atas.

"Tidak ada yang mendengarmu, Hime."

"Kumohon Sa-Sasuke-san, biarkan aku pergi." Hinata menatap Sasuke memelas. Gadis itu tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti ini. Padahal Hinata merasa tidak mengenalnya dan kalau penyebab Sasuke seperti ini karena di kelas tadi, bukankah Hinata sudah minta maaf?

"Tidak Hime! Kau sendiri yang muncul di hadapanku dan itulah kesalahan terbesarmu. Jangan harap aku akan melepasmu." Sasuke memeluk Hinata tiba-tiba sehingga membuat gadis itu semakin bingung. Kenapa Sasuke memeluknya? Dan apa maksud perkataan Sasuke tadi? Pertanyaan terakhir, kenapa Sasuke terus memanggilnya 'Hime'?

"Lepaskan aku." Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri tapi usahanya sia-sia karena Sasuke memeluknya sangat erat. Hinata terus meronta dan memukul dada Sasuke tapi justru Sasuke menangkap tangannya dan menguncinya. "Ada apa denganmu? Hiks.. A-aku-"

Sasuke membungkam bibir Hinata dengan bibirnya. Ya, putra bungsu Uchiha itu mencium Hinata dengan paksa dan sangat kasar. Tentu saja Hinata tidak bisa menerima itu sehingga ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agar Sasuke melepas ciumannya. Ia terus meronta ditengah ciuman liar dari Sasuke sampai saat lidah Sasuke berhasil masuk ke dalam mulut Hinata, Hinata langsung menggigitnya dengan keras. Sasuke langsung melepas ciumannya dan menatap Hinata tajam.

"Sia-"

PLAKK! Hinata menampar pipi kanan Sasuke sehingga membuatnya terbelalak karena terkejut. Pemuda itu menyentuh pipinya yang memerah karena tamparan Hinata yang memang sangat keras dan ia menatap Hinata yang masih berdiri di depannya dengan air mata yang sudah menganak sungai di pipinya.

"Hime, aku-"

"Kau pikir kau siapa?!" Bentak Hinata penuh emosi. Saat ini tidak ada lagi Hinata yang lemah lembut dan baik hati. Hinata menatap Sasuke penuh amarah karena perlakuan pemuda itu yang kurang ajar.

"Semarah apapun kau, aku tidak akan minta maaf." ujar Sasuke dingin. Ia yakin ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu. Kini pertanyaan muncul di otak jeniusnya. 'Apa Hinata sudah melupakannya?' Jika itu benar, maka ia telah kalah dari permainannya sendiri.

"Ja-jahat.. Aku-aku membencimu!" Setelah berkata demikian, Hinata melewati Sasuke dan akan meninggalkannya tapi pergelangan tangannya ditahan pemuda itu.

"Hime.."

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Permisi." Hinata melepaskan tangan Sasuke kemudian ia benar-benar pergi dari sana. Hinata dengan cepat menghapus air matanya sebelum ia keluar dari gedung karena di lapangan, masih banyak klub yang berlatih.

Sasuke memandang kepergian Hinata dan tidak sanggup melakukan apa-apa lagi. Ia menyentuh pipi kanannya yang tadi ditampar oleh gadis itu. Suara desisan keluar dari bibirnya karena ia benar-benar merasakan sakit di bagian pipinya. Ia yakin kini pipinya mulai membiru.

Ada satu hal yang sulit dipercaya Sasuke saat ini. Hinata kembali. Pemuda berambut emo itu mencengkram dadanya. Kenapa ia tidak bisa menahan diri ketika melihat gadis itu lagi? Ia benar-benar bingung. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dengan Hinata? Gadis itu terus menghindarinya.

Deg!

_'Sesuai keinginanmu, Hime! Kau bilang akan melupakanku? Coba saja kalau bisa!'_

"Aku tidak tahu kalau aku sebodoh itu." gumam Sasuke. Ia menatap lantai marmer yang menjadi pijakannya dengan tersenyum sinis.

T.B.C

Keep / delete minna?

Review pleaseee (*^﹏^*)


	2. Chapter 2

Haaiiii minna~ ^_^

Aku sebagai author bener-bener nggak nyangka kalo fic ini bakal dapet respon bagus dari para reader~

Hontou ni arigatouuu (^ω^)

Tapi sebelumnya maaf yaa... Dari awal pembuatan fanfic ini, aku nggak mikirin gimana kelanjutannya jadi updatenya lamaaaaaa

Aku juga sempet lupa cerita ini mau dibuat seperti apa T-T)

Berkat respon kalian tang luar biasa dan keinginan kalian buat lanjut, aku berusaha untuk melanjutkan hehe

Sudah cukup sekian saja cuap-cuap saya

Untuk selanjutnya, selamat membaca minna~ :*

…

Hinata duduk di tempat tidurnya, memandang jendela kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Meskipun matahari sudah cukup tinggi, Hinata sama sekali tidak ingin turun dari kasurnya karena ia memutuskan untuk tidak ke sekolah hari ini. Neji, kakaknya yang baru kembali ke Konoha kemarin sore tampak terkejut dengan keadaan Hinata. Gadis itu tampak berantakan dengan rambut acak-acakan dan mata sembab khas habis menangis. Pagi ini pun keadaan Hinata masih sama.

"Neji-nii.." panggil Hinata lirih tanpa memandang Neji yang memasuki kamarnya untuk membawa sarapan untuknya.

"Makan Hinata." perintah Neji. Ia memerintah Hinata bukan berarti ia membenci adiknya itu, tapi justru ia sangat menyayanginya. Kemarin saat Hinata tiba di rumah, gadis itu langsung mengurung dirinya di kamar dan menolak semua makanan yang dibawa oleh maidnya.

Hinata menatap semangkuk sup yang masih mengepulkan asap yang tampak menggugah selera.

"Aku akan disini menunggumu menghabiskan itu. Atau perlu aku suapi?" Hinata menggeleng. Ia menuruti apa kata kakaknya yang cantik itu dan mulai menyuapkan sup ke mulutnya. Hinata makan dengan perlahan, masih dengan tatapan sayunya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" itu pertanyaan Neji dari kemarin tapi baru ia tanyakan sekarang karena mengerti keadaan Hinata. Jadi ia tidak akan memaksa adiknya untuk bercerita sampai adiknya itu tenang.

"Apa Nii-san tau sesuatu tentang U-Uchiha?" tanya Hinata. Neji tersentak mendengar nama 'Uchiha' dari mulut adiknya.

"Kalau yang kau maksud adalah Uchiha Corp yang menjadi saingan Hyuuga Corp, aku tau. Memangnya kenapa?" tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, Neji mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. A-aku sudah kenyang, nii-san." Hinata mencoba tersenyum tulus.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, nii-san akan ke kantor sekarang." Neji mencium puncak kepala Hinata lalu keluar dengan membawa gelas dan mangkuk yang dipakai Hinata untuk sarapan.

"Hinata. Kalau ada yang mengganggumu, ceritalah pada niisan."

Sepeninggal Neji, Hinata turun dari tempat tidurnya untuk membersihkan diri. Ia memasuki kamar mandi, dan menghampiri wastafel demi menatap pantulan wajahnya pada cermin di depannya. Benar-benar kacau! Ia menatap mulai dari rambut yang masih sangat berantakan, mata yang memiliki kantung lebih besar dari biasanya, hidung yang sedikit memerah dan terakhir bibirnya. Tempat dimana Sasuke menciumnya kemarin. Hinata menatap bibirnya dengan dingin kemudian ia menggosoknya punggung tangan berharap ia bisa melupakan insiden itu secepat mungkin. Setelah beberapa saat, Hinata mengisi air pada bathtub untuk berendam.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang dan siswa-siswi Konoha High mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk menikmati istirahat makan siang mereka.

"Hei, menurutmu kenapa Hinata-chan tidak masuk hari ini?" tanya Tenten pada gadis berambut pirang yang duduk di belakangnya, Ino.

"Entahlah Tenten."

"Teme, ayo ke kantin." seru Naruto pada seorang pemuda raven yang masih duduk tenang di mejanya sambil membaca dokumen yang sepertinya adalah proposal untuk diajukan ke pihak sekolah. Pemuda itu tidak menghiraukan sahabat pirangnya dan terus larut pada pekerjaannya.

"Temee! Ayo ke kantin! Shikamaru dan Kiba menunggu di luar." Naruto masih berusaha mengajak si Teme a.k.a Sasuke namun sepertinya Sasuke enggan menanggapi.

"Temetemetemetemee!"

"Berisik Dobe! Aku sibuk!" gertak Sasuke karena kesal.

"Buuu~ Menyebalkan! Ya sudah aku ke kantin." Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke untuk keluar kelas dimana Shikamaru dan Kiba menunggu.

"Kurasa aku tau kita harus bertanya pada siapa." kata Ino sambil tesenyum, err.. Menyeringai? Dan membuat TenTen mengerutkan dahinya.

Saat ini di kelas itu hanya ada Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan OSIS dan Ino serta Tenten.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Tenten bingung apalagi saat ia memandang ekspresi aneh pada wajah Ino.

"Ayo!" Ino berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kita mau apa dengannya?" bisik Tenten.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa Hinata-chan tidak masuk?" tanya Ino to the point dan langsung mendapat tusukan dari Tenten pada pinggangnya. Saat Ino men deathglare Tenten, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke berhenti sejenak dari aktivitas menulisnya. Tapi hanya sebentar kemudian ia kembali menunjukkan sikap masa bodohnya.

"Mana kutau." jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa menoleh pada dua gadis yang kini berdiri di sisi kirinya.

"Aku yakin Hinata-chan tidak masuk hari ini karena perlakuanmu padanya saat pulang sekolah kemarin. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ino lagi. Ia tidak peduli siapa yang ia hadapi sekarang.

Sasuke benar-benar menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap meja di depannya tanpa fokus. Bagaimanapun terselip rasa bersalah dalam hatinya. Meskipun sedikit. Ya, hanya sedikit. Namun, tetap saja itu mengganggunya.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." kata Sasuke lirih namun terkesan sangat dingin.

"A-apa? Jadi benar kau melakukan sesuatu pada Hinata-chan?"

Sasuke membereskan dokumen-dokumen di mejanya kemudian beranjak dari kursinya untuk meninggalkan kelas.

Ino melihat pemuda itu lebih dingin dari biasanya dan sekarang tampak sekali bahwa Sasuke sedang menghindar. Hal itu justru membuat Ino semakin penasaran.

"Mau kemana kau?" seru Ino saat pemuda itu mencapai pintu kelas. Sasuke berhenti dan melirik Ino dengan tatapan tajamnya sebelum benar-benar keluar kelas.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Tenten lirih. Ternyata tidak hanya Ino yang merasakan kejanggalan Sasuke.

"Bukankan dia terlihat sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu? Pokoknya kita harus cari tau!" Seru Ino semangat. Ia sudah cukup lama mengenal Uchiha Sasuke. Jadi sedikit banyak ia tau sifat pemuda raven itu. Salahkan jiwa gosip yang melekat padanya dan juga salahkan dirinya yang tidak bisa menahan diri saat melihat pemuda tampan seperti Sasuke. Sekarang Ino memang sudah memiliki kekasih tapi dulu ia sempat memiliki rasa untuk Uchiha bungsu jadi wajar jika ia selalu memperhatikan pemuda itu.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Sasuke masih berada di ruang OSIS. Pekerjaannya baru selesai beberapa menit yang lalu dan seharusnya ia sudah bisa pulang sekarang, namun hal itu belum bisa ia lakukan. Ia disana hanya bersama bendahara OSIS, seorang gadis berambut pendek sebahu sewarna musim semi dengan bola mata zamrud cerah. Sakura Haruno. Mereka duduk berhadapan di meja Sasuke. Gadis merah jambu itu masih berkutat dengan laporan keuangan OSIS sambil sesekali melirik pemuda raven di depannya yang hanya fokus pada ponsel pintar di tangannya.

Tampak sekali Sasuke bersikap acuh pada Sakura. Ia masih duduk di kursi kebesarannya -kursi ketua OSIS- karena, Sakura memintanya tinggal untuk menemaninya dengan alasan takut sendirian di ruang OSIS, apalagi ini sudah sangat sore.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun.. Kudengar dari anak-anak, kemarin kau membentak seorang gadis di kelasmu." kata Sakura memecah kesunyian. Gadis itu menumpu dagunya dengan kedua tangan di atas meja sambil menatap intens Sasuke.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke tidak jelas. Ia masih saja berkutat dengan ponsel di tangannya. Tampak sekali fokusnya saat ini terpusat pada layar ponsel 4 inchi yang menampilkan potret seorang gadis berambut indigo. Berkali-kali ia menggerakkan ibu jarinya untuk menggeser ke foto selanjutnya. Hanya itu yang ia lakukan dari tadi. Entah ada berapa foto yang tersimpan di memori ponselnya. Yang jelas setiap foto memiliki kepingan kenangan di masa lalu.

"..-ke."

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke-kun!" Seruan keras dari Sakura yang memanggilnya, membuat Sasuke sedikit tersentak tapi dengan cepat ekspresi wajahnya kembali sedia kala -datar- dan ditambah deathglare yang ia layangkan pada gadis itu.

"Mou, kau tidak mendengarkanku?" tanya Sakura merajuk.

"Hn."

"Iih, Sasuke-kun!"

"Cih! Cepat selesaikan tugasmu!" Sasuke memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku kemudian ia mengambil satu folder besar pada tumpukan paling atas di mejanya.

"Kenapa folder ini ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke. Folder yang berisi biodata seluruh siswa seharusnya ada di bagian kesiswaan bukan di ruang OSIS.

"Ah! Mungkin Matsuri-chan meninggalkan itu. Tadi dia menginput biodata siswa baru." jawab Sakura.

"Siswa baru?" gumam Sasuke.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia membuka folder dan ada dua kertas yang keluar dari penjepit folder. Kertas pertama berisi biodata seorang siswa berambut merah dengan tatto ai di keningnya.

"Dia..." gumam Sasuke lirih. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada kertas kedua yang merupakan biodata Hyuuga Hinata. Seorang siswi yang menjadi pusat perhatiaannya saat ini. Dengan cepat ia membaca biodata itu dan dengan cepat pula ia menyalin sesuatu di selembar kertas kosong kemudian memasukkannya ke saku.

Sasuke segera memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas kemudian beranjak dari kursinya.

"Sasuke-kun mau kemana?" tanya Sakura berniat mencegah Sasuke pergi.

"Bukan urusanmu. Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan pulang." setelah berkata begitu, Sasuke menghilang di balik pintu meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah mengepalkan tangannya.

"Menyebalkan. Kenapa gagal lagi?" gumam Sakura. Bukan tanpa alasan Sakura meminta Sasuke menemaninya menyeselesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia meminta Sasuke semata-mata hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan pemuda itu sampai pemuda itu mengantarnya pulang. Tapi, apa yang terjadi sekarang? Ia ditinggal sendirian padahal hari mulai gelap.

"Hmm.. Ada yang aneh." Sakura memperhatikan meja yang beberapa menit lalu mereka tempati berdua dan saat ini tampak sedikit berantakan. Pandangan Sakura berhenti pada sebuah folder yang terbuka dengan sobekan kertas di atasnya. Entah bagaimana hal itu menarik perhatian Sakura dan kemudian ia mengambil folder itu.

"Hyuuga Hinata? Ah! Dia murid baru di kelas Sasuke-kun. Juga berasal dari Otto seperti Sasuke-kun. Apa Sasuke-kun mengenalnya?" Sakura berpikir, kembali menelaah sikap Sasuke sebelum meninggalkannya dan ia yakin 100% bahwa Sasuke mengenalnya.

.

.

Mobil hitam metalik Sasuke berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah. Ia mengambil secarik kertas yang ada di kursi penumpang samping kemudi dan melihatnya.

"Benar di sini." Sasuke mengambil ranselnya yang ada jok belakang kemudian turun dari mobilnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seorang satpam menghampiri Sasuke.

"Saya mencari Hinata." jawab Sasuke.

"Ada perlu apa mencari Nona Hinata?"

"Saya diminta sensei menyerahkan tugas pada Hinata. Hari ini dia tidak masuk sekolah kan?"

"Ah baiklah. Silakan bawa mobil anda masuk." satpam yang tampak masih muda itu segera membukakan gerbang untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke kini berhasil masuk ke kediaman Hyuuga. Terkutuklah otak jeniusnya yang dapat mencari alasan dengan cepat dan membawa-bawa tugas sekolah sehingga ia berhasil masuk tanpa dicurigai. Sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu Hinata. Hinatanya.

Seorang maid membungkuk di depan Sasuke dan ia berkata akan membawa Sasuke ke tempat Hinata. Maid itu membawanya semakin ke dalam kediaman Hyuuga dan saat ini depannya terdapat pintu kaca yang menghubungkannya ke halaman belakang. Saat maid itu membuka pintu terdengar suara tawa seorang gadis yang Sasuke yakini suara Hinata. Tapi siapa yang bisa membuat Hinata tertawa seperti itu?

"Nona Hinata, saya mengantar tamu untuk anda." kata maid itu dengan sopan.

"Bangunlah Gaara-kun." Hinata tersenyum lembut pada pemuda berambut merah yang berbaring di pangkuannya tapi senyuman Hinata langsung menghilang saat mendapati Sasuke berdiri 3 meter darinya.

"Kau.." desis Hinata dengan tatapan dingin yang tertuju pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke menatap Hinata datar. Namun pandangan Sasuke menajam saat melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tatto kanji 'Ai' di keningnya. "Sabaku Gaara.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" desis Sasuke.

"Gaara-kun~ Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Eeerr.. Tidak. Aku tidak mengenalnya." Jawab Gaara tanpa menatap gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan Sabaku?" Sasuke menatap Sasuke semakin tajam.

"Oh ya Hinata, bukankah sebentar lagi kita harus pergi untuk makan malam bersama kaasan dan tousan?" Sasuke sangat yakin kalo pemuda tanpa alis itu berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau benar. Ayo pergi Gaara-kun." Hinata berjalan mendahului Gaara dan bermaksud meninggalkan Sasuke tapi dengan sigap Sasuke mencekal tangannya. "Hei! Lepaskan aku!" seru Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan sentuh kekasihku!"

"!"

T.b.c

Fiuuuh~ penuh perjuangan keras bikin fanfic yang nyesek ahaha..

Untuk para Reviewer, nih aku bales satu-satu

: maaf update lama hehe

**Luluk Minam Cullen** : nih saya kasih bocoran, iya Hinata hilang ingatan

**livylaval** : iya Hinatanya aku buat hilang ingatan tapi masa lalunya masih ra-ha-si-a~

**seo haeri fishYeobos** : makasih banyak udah baca~

**hinatauchiha69** : iya saya sebagai authornya juga penasaran kok *lhoh

**Nichan Chocola** : fic ini emang saya buat penuh misteri haha ditunggu yaa~

**TheOnyxDevil** : makasih~ Maaf ya kalo Sasu nya OOC T-T

**sh always** : waah pikiran kita sama~ hehe aku pas buat ini mood ku lagi jelek jadi ceritanya terkesan nyebelin ya? aku juga mau bikin nya Hinata benci sama Sasuke

**mochi** : Kenapa Hinata amnesia? Ra-ha-si-a~

**Uzumaki Shizuk****a** : hehe masa lalu mereka masih misteri tapi siapa orang ketiganya terjawab di chapter ini yaa~

**yulliana** : ya saya juga belom tau mau berapa chapter tapi maunya sih pengen cepet selesai, ditunggu aja~

udah yaa

jangan lupa review~

salam,

author


End file.
